THE TALE OF AN UMBREON
by coolcatinspace
Summary: It's mating season for umbreons, and this one is trying to find true love In a world full of love, hate, wacky friends, portals, and so much more... rated T
1. the meeting

authors note: this is my first story so plz don't go to hard on me. now that that's all over, let's get into the story!

It was a beautiful day in the Hoenn region, the sun was shining and the Pidgeys were singing. That's what Umbreon thought as he walked along, it was mating season for Umbreons so he was looking for a mate, then he saw her he slid in the bushes as quick as sound, there she was a very beautiful Sylveon she had beautiful pale-cream and pink fur and **OH MY ARCEUS** those eyes. Umbreon thought to himself she's so pretty she would never take an Umbreon as a mate, so he started to slink away then he heard it the cutest voice **IN THE WORLD** she said "hello is anybody there?" he started getting sweaty poison sweat he then knew he was in a nervous breakdown.

Then she saw him his heart was beating out of his chest words that appeared out of nowhere read: **UMBREON USED QUICK-ATTACK!** next thing he knew his legs were zooooooming him out of there! The Sylveon thought to herself "I wonder who that Umbreon is." so then out of nowhere the words popped up **SYLVEON USED QUICK ATTACK!** she was strangely faster than him even though he got a head start. When Umbreon noticed that Sylveon was catching up he thought to himself "oh crap I don't wanna spray poison sweat in her eyes even though I don't want to my instincts might take over and that'll be the end of her." He was holding down a huge urge not to just stop and squirt poison in her beautiful eyes. Then he realized it to late he actually stopped his quick attack when he got lost in his thoughts.

"Who are you?" there it was again the most beautiful voice **IN THE WORLD** again. He looked around until he saw her again eyes and all. She was his exact same height as him which meant they were the exact same age. Then he felt a white-hot pain on his cheek he snapped back to reality, he saw that she just hit him with one of her pretty feelers. "did you just hear me!?" "uuuuuuuuhhhh yes?" "alright then if you heard me answer my question." "My name is Umbreon" "Very original name did your parents know you were gonna evolve into a Umbreon or something?" "I don't know what's your name?" "Bel" "Well it was nice to make your acquaintance Bel. I guess I'll be going." "Your not going anywhere.". She had a hold on him by his ear with her feelers "What were you doing in the bushes?" "Do you really want to know?" "YES" "Are you sure?" " **YES DANG IT I WANT TO KNOW** " "Okay _ithinkyou'repretty_ " "Say what?" *sighs* "I THINK YOUR BEAUTIFUL." "Well can I tell you a secret?" "If you want to." "I think your handsome.". Umbreon's mind was racing the prettiest girl in the world thinks he's cute and she also isn't just pretty in looks she also has a nice attitude. "Would you stop daydreaming?" "For you anything." "So can we be mates already?" "WHAT! calm down Bel, we haven't even got to really know each other. "Ha! I was just testing you to see if you don't like me just because I'm here. I want a lifelong mate that loves me for who I am." "Me to, so can we have a date."

"I thought you'd never ask."


	2. a family dinner

When Umbreon got home his family was in a line his Dad who is a Flareon, on the far left his Mom in the middle who is a Espeon, and his little Sister who was an Eevee, they all had grins the size of Wailords. "May I ask what are you smiling about?" then almost as if they had been practicing all day they said at the same time "So do you like your new girlfriend?". "First of off how do you know about her when I didn't even talk about her yet. Second of off we're not even boyfriend/girlfriend yet."

"Well" said his Sister then he guessed she had something to do with it, "let me explain what happened earlier today." **(FLASHBACK TIME!)**

"So I started out today like any other day,

* * *

Eevee's flashback:

I woke up at sunrise my mouth was bone-dry from snoring all night, so I went to the drinking pond. Then I had to use the bathroom so I went to the pee-pee pond. Then I woke Mommy and Daddy up to make breakfast. After breakfast Mommy and Daddy told me to go pick berries today so then I went to go pick berries. After a while I ate lunch then I FINALLY finished picking berries, then Mommy and Daddy told me to go find you for lunch so I found you talking to a **_GIIIIIIRL_** so I went and told *pants* Mommy and Daddy. (END OF FLASHBACK) :(

* * *

"So that's how you guys found out before I even got to tell you and also we are going on a date to see if this will work out."

Then Umbreon ate dinner with his family even though they didn't leave him alone they teased him all afternoon. "Umbreon and Bel sittin' on a hill **_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_**."

"So is she pretty?" "My little boy is so grown up now."

After dinner, Umbreon went to bed thinking for the longest time about how his first date will go. "GOODNIGHT Umbreon" "GOODNIGHT Eevee" "GOODNIGHT Mom GOODNIGHT Dad" *Mom and Dad snoring in sync with each other*


	3. datenightforUmbreon

authors note: okay so I really love this series I feal for the characters so plz leave a review and in your review tell me who is your favorite character.

OH MY ARCEUS it's date night Umbreon thought to himself when he woke up on a Friday morning. He came out of his room into the main part of the den to eat breakfast, for breakfast he had chesto berries. As he was eating, his father said "I hope your date goes well, I was nervous on my first date to." "How did he know I'm nervous?" Umbreon thought to himself as he ate. After breakfast, he went down to lake to hang out with his friend who is a Jolteon his name is Bragado. "hey what's up Brag?" Umbreon asked as he walked up to Bragado, "N-n-n-n-n-n-nothing and the name's Bragado." "Wow you seem more energetic than usual." "Well t-t-t-t-there's been a thunder-storm r-r-r-r-r-r-recently and I'm aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall charged up." "Weeelll since your all charged up _lastonetothelakeisarottenegg._ " Of course Bragado won because he was aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall charged up. (time lapse time!) :) **3 hours latear**. After Umbreon and Bragado hung out Umbreon took a bath in the lake to look more presentable for his date. A couple days ago Umbreon and Bel agreed to meet at the lake at sunset and the sun was getting ready to set but by then Umbreon was ready for his date. When the sun started to set, he saw her Bel appeared Umbreon didn't realise it but his jaw had dropped at how beautiful Bel was. "Well based on your mouth you think I'm pretty." then Umbreon finally noticed his jaw was wide open he snapped it shut blushing.

 **THE DATE**

"What do you want to eat" Bel asked Umbreon "I guess we could get some Bluk berries I mean I could get some Bluk berries I'm used to talking to my sis" Umbreon said. Bel giggled then said "You have sister?" "Yes she can be a hassle sometimes." "Hey! I heard that!" "And I guess you're going to meet my sister earlier than I was planning." Then out of the bushes came his sister, and she said "Oh hello there you must be Bel." "Yeah and the reason I didn't have to tell her about you was because she was spying on us talking the other day." Bel giggled again saying "Well who's the little date-crasher. I remember when I was an eevee." "Hi my name's Jeune." the little eevee said while blushing. "psssst Jeune go head home you're kinda ruining my first date." whisper Umbreon into Jeune's ear. "Oky dokie." said Jeune. After Jeune was out of sight, Umbreon and Bel continued their date...


	4. a nice day

When Umbreon woke up, he was greeted of the sight of his sister Jeune waking him up. "Wake up wake up wake up!" she said. "your girrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrlfriend is here for breakfast!" Umbreon's eyes shot open, he ran into the main room of the den. "Hi Bel." Umbreon said, "What brings you here?" "Your Mom invited me to breakfast. Umbreon's Mom cut in "Did I tell you about the time that Umbreon helped Bragado learn thunder-wave?" Umbreon cut in "no no no no no no, Bel does not want to know about the time I helped Bragado with his thunder-wave!" then his Mom said "needless to say, Umbreon was stuck in a running position for 5 hours before we found a cheri berry." Umbreon then blushed and Bel said "How nice of you to help a friend." Then she was cut off by Umbreon's Dad "alright what do you guys want for breakfast 'cause I'm starved." then Umbreon's Mom said "how would everybody like mint berries." then everybody even Bel said ' **YES I LOVE MINT BERRIES** " "Oke dokie 5 mint berries coming up." then everybody chowed down. After breakfast, Umbreon and Bel went out to pick berries with Jeune. The whole way there Jeune chanted "Umbreon and Bel sittin' on a hill, _**K-I-S-S-I-N-G**_." After awhile, Umbreon got annoyed and finally said "Shut up Juene or else we're not going to help you pick berries today." that made Jeune quite down fast. By the time they were done picking berries it wastime for lunch they each had a berry.

After lunch, Bel and Umbreon parted ways with Jeune. Then Umbreon and Bel went to the lake, when they got there they found Bragado happened to be there. "Hey Brag what's up?" Umbreon asked as he and Bel approached Bragado. "Just hangin' by the lake and the name's Bragado. "Hi Bragado it's nice to meet you Umbreon's Mom told me so much about you." "H-h-hi y-y-you must be Bel, Umbreon wouldn't shut up about you yesterday and how awesome your guys' date was." "Ahh my wittle Umbreon loves me." Umbreon blushed and Bragado said "TO-MUCH-CUTENESS!, CUTENESS OVERLOAD!" They spent the rest of the day at the lake Umbreon's mother invited them to dinner and they had a nice family dinner...

If you're here, plz ***PUPPY DOG EYES*** leave a review.


	5. Good Idea or Bad Idea PART:1

**A/N:PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU GUYS TO LEAVE A REVIEW CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WOULD BE NICE**

anywho we're back with chapter 5 and I am honored to give a shout out to PlagueDogUnleasheD he's been the only one that has reviewed so far and he was the first person to ever follow this story. Now, let's get into the story!

coolcatinspace doesn't own anything :(

* * *

Umbreon woke up finally on his own will instead of his sister doing it, had been exactly 5 years 25 hours 21 minutes and 33 seconds since he woke up on his own will.

He then went out into the main part of the den to have breakfast (do you guys even care what he has for breakfast anymore vote in your review Yes/No) he had chesto berries. Then his father tried to break up the awkward silence by talking "So Umbreon how's your girlfriend hanging out? Is she nice to you?" Umbreon blushed and said "Yeah she's doing fine and she's pretty and nice she's like the best thing that ever happened to me she's awesome." his father replied "Heh it's hard to imagine that you went from being slapped by her to being kissed by her." Umbreon replied "We didn't kiss yet you're not supposed to kiss on the first date it's common respect for woman, especially like *SIGHS* Bel." "Well" Umbreon's father spoke "I think someone's been lovestruck not that I can say anything that's how I acted about your mother." "I'm not lovestruck am I?" Umbreon replied "NOOOOOOOOOooooo" his father said sarcasticly "Well lovestruck or not I'm going to the lake today seeya Dad." "Bye son."

Umbreon walked down to the lake which was now frozen to hang with Bragado he was skating "Hey Brag what's up." "Not much." Bragado replied as he did a backflip "Hey can I join in?" Umbreon asked "Yeah come on in." then Umbreon started skating, then a beautiful voice said "HEY UMBREON." "BEL!" Umbreon said as he slipped and fell on his head. "Yeah that's me." She said. "I was walking then I heard your voice." just as Bel said that, Bragado spun in the air and landed gracefully on his feet. "So... what's up Bel?" Bragado said. "Not much 'till now I've been bored all day." Bel replied. "Well I got a good/bad idea, wanna hear it?" Bragado asked. Umbreon then whispered to Bel, "When Bragado comes up with an idea that he says is good/bad it's usually a bad idea but when it is a good idea it's the most fun you'll ever have in your life, so I'm going to let you decide." Bel thought about it for a couple of seconds and she then said to bragado "Okay we're in" then Bragado said alright here's the plan *whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper* Bel then said there is no way in the distortion world we're doing that." Umbreon then whispered to Bel "I wouldn't say no because Bragado will paralyze you wit thunder wave and carry you there." Bel then said "Okay."

Bragado then led them to a town with a sign that read: Petalburg City "WHERE PEOPLE MINGLE WITH NATURE"...


	6. Good Idea or Bad Idea PART:2

Haaaaaaaay guys the cat that is cool here and just wanted to tell you my friend Umbreon would like to say a few words sooooooooo put your hands together for Umbreon. "Umbre um breon umbreon umbreum eon." Now let's get into part two of this story!

* * *

"Where are we going Brag?" Umbreon asked

"We are going to see a friend of mine, his name is Clemont Jr. he's a really intelligent inventor he might help us out with our mission." Bragado replied.

They then got to their destination, it was a house by a lake it had a satellite dish bolted on the roof and had a generator plugged in on the side of that house. Bragado made a thundershock and aimed it at the doorbell, then they heard ding dong ding dong and suddenly the door opened and a boy at about the age of 13 with blond hair,green eyes, and a lab coat and said "Hello Jolteon I've got something for you to try out."

Then he put a collar around Bragado's neck except the collar had a metal cube with a red led sown into it. "It's a Pokemon translator collar it will allow Pokemon to talk to humans." Clemont Jr. said.

Bragado then asked "Hey Clemont can you make a portal to the distortion world?"

It took a little bit for him to register Bragado's sudden words then he shouted ermaherseusitworksandyesIcanbuildaportaltothedistortionworldwhydoyouwannaknow?!"

Then Bragado replied "We're gonna prank Giritina."

For a couple seconds Clemont Jr. didn't say anything, but then he said I'll get to work.

 **FIN**


	7. Chapter 7

Heeeeeyyyyyy guys look who's back the cat that is cool I'm not going to talk much because I got a guy to speak for me so... give it up for Bragado!

Hey guys you might be wondering why I'm talking well if you've read the story up to this point you probably know that my bud Clemont Jr. made me a poketranslater mark X so I would like to thank everybody for reviewing to me,coolcatinspace,psycho_kitty49,Bel,Umbreon,and Juene thank you so much you're very kind, anywho let's get into the story!

* * *

In the last episode of THE TALE OF AN UMBREON: Bragado asked Clemont Jr. if he could build a portal to the distortion world and Clemont Jr. replied "I'll get to work." so now that you're filled in, let's continue from where we left of...

Umbreon's pov: After Clemont Jr. told us that he'll get to work he then asked if we want to stay the night and told us that he is making chicken curry, so Bragado had us vote to stay or not we agreed to stay mostly because we never had chicken curry before although Bel was the most enthusiastic about it. I wonder why?

Clemont Jr.'s pov: I went into the kitchen to get to work cooking I sent out my best bud Sam after the red dissipated, it revealed my lucario he was really good at cooking like me I asked Sam "Hey Sam guess what we're cooking tonight? "Uhh fish?" asked the speaker of the poketranslator mark A. "No silly, we're cooking chicken curry." I replied. "OMA (go figure.) MY FAVORITE!" said Sam. "I knew you would be into it." I replied, the reason Sam liked chicken curry was my mom cooked it for him when he was a riolu, in fact let me tell you his story why? because I can! (FLASHBACK TIME):)

* * *

When I was 3-years-old I was playing in theforest by my house then I found an egg it was abandoned by it's mother so I decided to grab it, when I brought it home, my mother told me it was a riolu egg and by the looks of it it is 3-years-old and it's ready to hatch, just walk around a little bit with it and see what happens. So I (oblivious to what was going to happen) went outside and started walking around while holding the egg. It was pretty heavy to me at the time but I still carried it because I was really curious. Then suddenly, my mind was blown when the egg suddenly started glowing! The egg cracked and cracked then it exploded! next, out came a baby riolu. And as they all say the rest is history!

* * *

Bragado's pov:

A/N:Okay I'm done writing, the story is up for adoption just pm me if you want to write it


	8. Chapter 8

Heeeeeyyyyyy guys look who's back the cat that is cool I'm not going to talk much because I got a guy to speak for me so... give it up for Bragado!

Hey guys you might be wondering why I'm talking well if you've read the story up to this point you probably know that my bud Clemont Jr. made me a poketranslater mark X so I would like to thank everybody for reviewing to me,coolcatinspace,psycho_kitty49,Bel,Umbreon,and Juene thank you so much you're very kind, anywho let's get into the story!

* * *

In the last episode of THE TALE OF AN UMBREON: Bragado asked Clemont Jr. if he could build a portal to the distortion world and Clemont Jr. replied "I'll get to work." so now that you're filled in, let's continue from where we left of...

Umbreon's pov: After Clemont Jr. told us that he'll get to work he then asked if we want to stay the night and told us that he is making chicken curry, so Bragado had us vote to stay or not we agreed to stay mostly because we never had chicken curry before although Bel was the most enthusiastic about it. I wonder why?

Clemont Jr.'s pov: I went into the kitchen to get to work cooking I sent out my best bud Sam after the red dissipated, it revealed my lucario he was really good at cooking like me I asked Sam "Hey Sam guess what we're cooking tonight? "Uhh fish?" asked the speaker of the poketranslator mark A. "No silly, we're cooking chicken curry." I replied. "OMA (go figure.) MY FAVORITE!" said Sam. "I knew you would be into it." I replied, the reason Sam liked chicken curry was my mom cooked it for him when he was a riolu, in fact let me tell you his story why? because I can! (FLASHBACK TIME):)

* * *

When I was 3-years-old I was playing in theforest by my house then I found an egg it was abandoned by it's mother so I decided to grab it, when I brought it home, my mother told me it was a riolu egg and by the looks of it it is 3-years-old and it's ready to hatch, just walk around a little bit with it and see what happens. So I (oblivious to what was going to happen) went outside and started walking around while holding the egg. It was pretty heavy to me at the time but I still carried it because I was really curious. Then suddenly, my mind was blown when the egg suddenly started glowing! The egg cracked and cracked then it exploded! next, out came a baby riolu. And as they all say the rest is history!

* * *

Bragado's pov:

A/N:Okay I'm done writing, the story is up for adoption just pm me if you want to write it


	9. Chapter 9

Heeeeeyyyyyy guys look who's back the cat that is cool I'm not going to talk much because I got a guy to speak for me so... give it up for Bragado!

Hey guys you might be wondering why I'm talking well if you've read the story up to this point you probably know that my bud Clemont Jr. made me a poketranslater mark X so I would like to thank everybody for reviewing to me,coolcatinspace,psycho_kitty49,Bel,Umbreon,and Juene thank you so much you're very kind, anywho let's get into the story!

* * *

In the last episode of THE TALE OF AN UMBREON: Bragado asked Clemont Jr. if he could build a portal to the distortion world and Clemont Jr. replied "I'll get to work." so now that you're filled in, let's continue from where we left of...

Umbreon's pov: After Clemont Jr. told us that he'll get to work he then asked if we want to stay the night and told us that he is making chicken curry, so Bragado had us vote to stay or not we agreed to stay mostly because we never had chicken curry before although Bel was the most enthusiastic about it. I wonder why?

Clemont Jr.'s pov: I went into the kitchen to get to work cooking I sent out my best bud Sam after the red dissipated, it revealed my lucario he was really good at cooking like me I asked Sam "Hey Sam guess what we're cooking tonight? "Uhh fish?" asked the speaker of the poketranslator mark A. "No silly, we're cooking chicken curry." I replied. "OMA (go figure.) MY FAVORITE!" said Sam. "I knew you would be into it." I replied, the reason Sam liked chicken curry was my mom cooked it for him when he was a riolu, in fact let me tell you his story why? because I can! (FLASHBACK TIME):)

* * *

When I was 3-years-old I was playing in theforest by my house then I found an egg it was abandoned by it's mother so I decided to grab it, when I brought it home, my mother told me it was a riolu egg and by the looks of it it is 3-years-old and it's ready to hatch, just walk around a little bit with it and see what happens. So I (oblivious to what was going to happen) went outside and started walking around while holding the egg. It was pretty heavy to me at the time but I still carried it because I was really curious. Then suddenly, my mind was blown when the egg suddenly started glowing! The egg cracked and cracked then it exploded! next, out came a baby riolu. And as they all say the rest is history!

* * *

Bragado's pov:

A/N:Okay I'm done writing, the story is up for adoption just pm me if you want to write it


	10. Chapter 10

Heeeeeyyyyyy guys look who's back the cat that is cool I'm not going to talk much because I got a guy to speak for me so... give it up for Bragado!

Hey guys you might be wondering why I'm talking well if you've read the story up to this point you probably know that my bud Clemont Jr. made me a poketranslater mark X so I would like to thank everybody for reviewing to me,coolcatinspace,psycho_kitty49,Bel,Umbreon,and Juene thank you so much you're very kind, anywho let's get into the story!

* * *

In the last episode of THE TALE OF AN UMBREON: Bragado asked Clemont Jr. if he could build a portal to the distortion world and Clemont Jr. replied "I'll get to work." so now that you're filled in, let's continue from where we left of...

Umbreon's pov: After Clemont Jr. told us that he'll get to work he then asked if we want to stay the night and told us that he is making chicken curry, so Bragado had us vote to stay or not we agreed to stay mostly because we never had chicken curry before although Bel was the most enthusiastic about it. I wonder why?

Clemont Jr.'s pov: I went into the kitchen to get to work cooking I sent out my best bud Sam after the red dissipated, it revealed my lucario he was really good at cooking like me I asked Sam "Hey Sam guess what we're cooking tonight? "Uhh fish?" asked the speaker of the poketranslator mark A. "No silly, we're cooking chicken curry." I replied. "OMA (go figure.) MY FAVORITE!" said Sam. "I knew you would be into it." I replied, the reason Sam liked chicken curry was my mom cooked it for him when he was a riolu, in fact let me tell you his story why? because I can! (FLASHBACK TIME):)

* * *

When I was 3-years-old I was playing in theforest by my house then I found an egg it was abandoned by it's mother so I decided to grab it, when I brought it home, my mother told me it was a riolu egg and by the looks of it it is 3-years-old and it's ready to hatch, just walk around a little bit with it and see what happens. So I (oblivious to what was going to happen) went outside and started walking around while holding the egg. It was pretty heavy to me at the time but I still carried it because I was really curious. Then suddenly, my mind was blown when the egg suddenly started glowing! The egg cracked and cracked then it exploded! next, out came a baby riolu. And as they all say the rest is history!

* * *

Bragado's pov:

A/N:Okay I'm done writing, the story is up for adoption just pm me if you want to write it


	11. Chapter 11

Heeeeeyyyyyy guys look who's back the cat that is cool I'm not going to talk much because I got a guy to speak for me so... give it up for Bragado!

Hey guys you might be wondering why I'm talking well if you've read the story up to this point you probably know that my bud Clemont Jr. made me a poketranslater mark X so I would like to thank everybody for reviewing to me,coolcatinspace,psycho_kitty49,Bel,Umbreon,and Juene thank you so much you're very kind, anywho let's get into the story!

* * *

In the last episode of THE TALE OF AN UMBREON: Bragado asked Clemont Jr. if he could build a portal to the distortion world and Clemont Jr. replied "I'll get to work." so now that you're filled in, let's continue from where we left of...

Umbreon's pov: After Clemont Jr. told us that he'll get to work he then asked if we want to stay the night and told us that he is making chicken curry, so Bragado had us vote to stay or not we agreed to stay mostly because we never had chicken curry before although Bel was the most enthusiastic about it. I wonder why?

Clemont Jr.'s pov: I went into the kitchen to get to work cooking I sent out my best bud Sam after the red dissipated, it revealed my lucario he was really good at cooking like me I asked Sam "Hey Sam guess what we're cooking tonight? "Uhh fish?" asked the speaker of the poketranslator mark A. "No silly, we're cooking chicken curry." I replied. "OMA (go figure.) MY FAVORITE!" said Sam. "I knew you would be into it." I replied, the reason Sam liked chicken curry was my mom cooked it for him when he was a riolu, in fact let me tell you his story why? because I can! (FLASHBACK TIME):)

* * *

When I was 3-years-old I was playing in theforest by my house then I found an egg it was abandoned by it's mother so I decided to grab it, when I brought it home, my mother told me it was a riolu egg and by the looks of it it is 3-years-old and it's ready to hatch, just walk around a little bit with it and see what happens. So I (oblivious to what was going to happen) went outside and started walking around while holding the egg. It was pretty heavy to me at the time but I still carried it because I was really curious. Then suddenly, my mind was blown when the egg suddenly started glowing! The egg cracked and cracked then it exploded! next, out came a baby riolu. And as they all say the rest is history!

* * *

Bragado's pov:

A/N:Okay I'm done writing, the story is up for adoption just pm me if you want to write it


	12. Chapter 12

lol I just wanna beta read so I'm going to stretch out this chapter as far as possible of the thing we call dead stories on fanfiction and remember it is up for adoption I found out what condition I have XD I have a writers block and I feel guilty about it lol so yeeeee JP OUT!

at at at at at at at at at at at at at at at at at at at at at at at at at at at as an at


	13. Chapter 13

Heeeeeyyyyyy guys look who's back the cat that is cool I'm not going to talk much because I got a guy to speak for me so... give it up for Bragado!

Hey guys you might be wondering why I'm talking well if you've read the story up to this point you probably know that my bud Clemont Jr. made me a poketranslater mark X so I would like to thank everybody for reviewing to me,coolcatinspace,psycho_kitty49,Bel,Umbreon,and Juene thank you so much you're very kind, anywho let's get into the story!

* * *

In the last episode of THE TALE OF AN UMBREON: Bragado asked Clemont Jr. if he could build a portal to the distortion world and Clemont Jr. replied "I'll get to work." so now that you're filled in, let's continue from where we left of...

Umbreon's pov: After Clemont Jr. told us that he'll get to work he then asked if we want to stay the night and told us that he is making chicken curry, so Bragado had us vote to stay or not we agreed to stay mostly because we never had chicken curry before although Bel was the most enthusiastic about it. I wonder why?

Clemont Jr.'s pov: I went into the kitchen to get to work cooking I sent out my best bud Sam after the red dissipated, it revealed my lucario he was really good at cooking like me I asked Sam "Hey Sam guess what we're cooking tonight? "Uhh fish?" asked the speaker of the poketranslator mark A. "No silly, we're cooking chicken curry." I replied. "OMA (go figure.) MY FAVORITE!" said Sam. "I knew you would be into it." I replied, the reason Sam liked chicken curry was my mom cooked it for him when he was a riolu, in fact let me tell you his story why? because I can! (FLASHBACK TIME):)

* * *

When I was 3-years-old I was playing in theforest by my house then I found an egg it was abandoned by it's mother so I decided to grab it, when I brought it home, my mother told me it was a riolu egg and by the looks of it it is 3-years-old and it's ready to hatch, just walk around a little bit with it and see what happens. So I (oblivious to what was going to happen) went outside and started walking around while holding the egg. It was pretty heavy to me at the time but I still carried it because I was really curious. Then suddenly, my mind was blown when the egg suddenly started glowing! The egg cracked and cracked then it exploded! next, out came a baby riolu. And as they all say the rest is history!

* * *

Bragado's pov:

A/N:Okay I'm done writing, the story is up for adoption just pm me if you want to write it


	14. Chapter 14

Heeeeeyyyyyy guys look who's back the cat that is cool I'm not going to talk much because I got a guy to speak for me so... give it up for Bragado!

Hey guys you might be wondering why I'm talking well if you've read the story up to this point you probably know that my bud Clemont Jr. made me a poketranslater mark X so I would like to thank everybody for reviewing to me,coolcatinspace,psycho_kitty49,Bel,Umbreon,and Juene thank you so much you're very kind, anywho let's get into the story!

* * *

In the last episode of THE TALE OF AN UMBREON: Bragado asked Clemont Jr. if he could build a portal to the distortion world and Clemont Jr. replied "I'll get to work." so now that you're filled in, let's continue from where we left of...

Umbreon's pov: After Clemont Jr. told us that he'll get to work he then asked if we want to stay the night and told us that he is making chicken curry, so Bragado had us vote to stay or not we agreed to stay mostly because we never had chicken curry before although Bel was the most enthusiastic about it. I wonder why?

Clemont Jr.'s pov: I went into the kitchen to get to work cooking I sent out my best bud Sam after the red dissipated, it revealed my lucario he was really good at cooking like me I asked Sam "Hey Sam guess what we're cooking tonight? "Uhh fish?" asked the speaker of the poketranslator mark A. "No silly, we're cooking chicken curry." I replied. "OMA (go figure.) MY FAVORITE!" said Sam. "I knew you would be into it." I replied, the reason Sam liked chicken curry was my mom cooked it for him when he was a riolu, in fact let me tell you his story why? because I can! (FLASHBACK TIME):)

* * *

When I was 3-years-old I was playing in theforest by my house then I found an egg it was abandoned by it's mother so I decided to grab it, when I brought it home, my mother told me it was a riolu egg and by the looks of it it is 3-years-old and it's ready to hatch, just walk around a little bit with it and see what happens. So I (oblivious to what was going to happen) went outside and started walking around while holding the egg. It was pretty heavy to me at the time but I still carried it because I was really curious. Then suddenly, my mind was blown when the egg suddenly started glowing! The egg cracked and cracked then it exploded! next, out came a baby riolu. And as they all say the rest is history!

* * *

Bragado's pov:

A/N:Okay I'm done writing, the story is up for adoption just pm me if you want to write it


	15. Chapter 15

lol I just wanna beta read so I'm going to stretch out this chapter as far as possible of the thing we call dead stories on fanfiction and remember it is up for adoption I found out what condition I have XD I have a writers block and I feel guilty about it lol so yeeeee JP OUT!

at at at at at at at at at at at at at at at at at at at at at at at at at at at as an at


	16. Chapter 16

Heeeeeyyyyyy guys look who's back the cat that is cool I'm not going to talk much because I got a guy to speak for me so... give it up for Bragado!

Hey guys you might be wondering why I'm talking well if you've read the story up to this point you probably know that my bud Clemont Jr. made me a poketranslater mark X so I would like to thank everybody for reviewing to me,coolcatinspace,psycho_kitty49,Bel,Umbreon,and Juene thank you so much you're very kind, anywho let's get into the story!

* * *

In the last episode of THE TALE OF AN UMBREON: Bragado asked Clemont Jr. if he could build a portal to the distortion world and Clemont Jr. replied "I'll get to work." so now that you're filled in, let's continue from where we left of...

Umbreon's pov: After Clemont Jr. told us that he'll get to work he then asked if we want to stay the night and told us that he is making chicken curry, so Bragado had us vote to stay or not we agreed to stay mostly because we never had chicken curry before although Bel was the most enthusiastic about it. I wonder why?

Clemont Jr.'s pov: I went into the kitchen to get to work cooking I sent out my best bud Sam after the red dissipated, it revealed my lucario he was really good at cooking like me I asked Sam "Hey Sam guess what we're cooking tonight? "Uhh fish?" asked the speaker of the poketranslator mark A. "No silly, we're cooking chicken curry." I replied. "OMA (go figure.) MY FAVORITE!" said Sam. "I knew you would be into it." I replied, the reason Sam liked chicken curry was my mom cooked it for him when he was a riolu, in fact let me tell you his story why? because I can! (FLASHBACK TIME):)

* * *

When I was 3-years-old I was playing in theforest by my house then I found an egg it was abandoned by it's mother so I decided to grab it, when I brought it home, my mother told me it was a riolu egg and by the looks of it it is 3-years-old and it's ready to hatch, just walk around a little bit with it and see what happens. So I (oblivious to what was going to happen) went outside and started walking around while holding the egg. It was pretty heavy to me at the time but I still carried it because I was really curious. Then suddenly, my mind was blown when the egg suddenly started glowing! The egg cracked and cracked then it exploded! next, out came a baby riolu. And as they all say the rest is history!

* * *

Bragado's pov:

A/N:Okay I'm done writing, the story is up for adoption just pm me if you want to write it


End file.
